


【瓦列x鲁兹】睡前故事其一

by Dawnwalker98



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25839574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnwalker98/pseuds/Dawnwalker98
Summary: *睡前无脑短打小甜饼
Relationships: August Samuel Wahlen/ Cornelius Lutz
Kudos: 4





	【瓦列x鲁兹】睡前故事其一

6岁的小鲁兹不喜欢上学，因为学校里没有一个人念对过他的名字。

同学们对他的称呼千奇百怪，什么“卡内连”、“科诺拉斯”、“科拉利厄斯”，重音和全拼往往总会有一个出错，或者更加干脆利落——从头到尾统统错个干净。

几岁大的小朋友念不对复杂音节本来是件正常事，可幼年军校里无意识的孤立和霸凌，往往就是从这样不比芝麻大的一点事情开始的。

因为名字颇为绕口，所以干脆就给他起外号。因为老是念不对，索性就不叫他一起玩。

没人一起玩就等于没有朋友。鲁兹在校成绩优异，时常是年级首席，暗地里嫉妒他的人本就不少，加上他也不是什么身份高贵的帝国贵族，于是在背后讲他闲话，对他的搭话置之不理，竟然慢慢也成了全班一种心照不宣的常态——有人的地方就有拉帮结派，成人世界里的站队或许还稍加遮掩，幼年军校里的排挤就全然直直白白。

平民是不能冒犯贵族的，鲁兹也不想和剩下那些借势狐假虎威一同欺负他的同学再说话。本想着井水不犯河水直到毕业，反正也快了，然而某天却不知道班上几个贵族男孩打了什么赌，竟然在晨间早操前一把将他推到教室的讲台边，当着全班的面拉扯他的短裤和吊袜带。

“你们干什么，走开！”

突然被两人从背后架住手臂时，鲁兹还没反应过来，等到他回过神来时，一只手已经摸上了他的裤腰带。

“躲什么呀，大家都是男孩子，看一看有什么不可以？”摆手示意架着鲁兹的另外两人将他往前拖了拖，好让下面的全班人都看清接下来即将发生的画面，领头的男孩露出了一个恶劣至极的笑容，“难不成你还是女孩子吗？”

他故意凑近了，将鲁兹的名字直接改成了女名，“科——内——莉——亚——”

狠狠咬着自己嘴唇的鲁兹给他的回应就是迎面一脚。没料到这个平民出身的家伙居然会如此激烈的反抗，讲台上的几人便又是一通拉扯，撕扯间鲁兹短裤的下摆忽然发出了刺啦一响，顿时吸引了全班的目光。

“——诶，这家伙的眼睛不是蓝色的吗，怎么忽然变紫了？”

本想直接掀起撕裂的短裤好好地作弄他一番，没想到忽然被身旁的同伴轻轻一撞，领头的贵族男孩顿时看到了鲁兹虹膜变色的全程。

从海蓝色到藤紫色，不过也就是十几秒的时间。

“……这是不是基因缺陷？”被家里长时间教育要讨好大贵族，现下也不知道是从哪儿听来的词，一个身为帝国骑士继承人的男孩就开始大声卖弄起来，“正常人哪有眼睛会变色的？这就是鲁道夫大帝说过的劣等基因吧，天知道有没有什么毛病！”

他嫌恶地冲着鲁兹看了一眼。

“说不定和红绿色盲差不多呢……”

“肯定是要被开除学籍。”

“就连名字也很怪。”

“下等人！”

“——才不是！！！”

无法看见自己的眼睛现在究竟是个什么样，又差点被人当众脱下裤子。慌乱，紧张，愤怒，以及多年来被同学排挤的委屈，无法再顾及家里三令五申他不准招惹贵族的警告，红着眼眶的鲁兹抓起讲台上的粉笔就朝那个骂他下等人的男孩扔了过去。

他神枪手的天赋在这一刻发挥了作用，粉笔正好无比精准地扔进了那个正大声宣称他根本不配来上学的男孩嘴里。

而那男孩一时不察，竟把那一小截粉笔给吞了下去。

顶着祖传了三代的帝国骑士头衔，却在全班面前被自己觉得身带劣等基因的人这么羞辱，身为下级贵族的男孩顿时举起拳头就朝着鲁兹扑了上去，而鲁兹也毫不示弱，奋力挣脱了架着他的两人，迎面就和那男孩扭打在了一起。

他打得又凶又狠，且牵连甚广，领头欺凌他的那个贵族男孩也一起遭了秧，其他的同学甚至呆在一旁不敢拉架，直到教官急匆匆赶来分开众人，这场混战才就此作罢。

贵族男孩们被送去医院补牙洗胃，而仍旧显现出紫瞳的鲁兹则因为眼睛和打架的问题而被暂时停学，叫了家长。直到家里花了大价钱去求了父亲的上司，又去奥丁最好的医院连开了十八张检验证明，证实了他的虹膜变色不是什么基因缺陷，他才又得以上学，继续军校生涯。

“所以为什么……为什么不给我取个简单点的名字呢？”

就像卡尔、艾力克、保罗这种名字，虽然在学校里叫一声就会有一大堆的人回头，可无论再怎么样，也比自己这个名字强吧。

在收到了得以回校的通知的那天夜里，明明应该为没被开除而庆祝一番的人反倒不开心。年幼的鲁兹缩在衣柜里，死活不肯再去学校，站在柜子外面的父母只能听到他在一抽一抽地哭泣。

想来如果不是这个难念的名字，他就不会被人起外号，如果不被人起外号，他也不会没朋友，如果不是没朋友，他在班上也就不会被大家讨厌——

“……妈妈爸爸也想过这点，但是克涅利斯难道不觉得，如果真的有人能够第一次就叫对你的名字的话，不是立刻就表明了那个人非常喜欢你吗？”

站在柜子外面的鲁兹父母对视了一眼，又敲了敲衣柜。看着里面将身体蜷缩成小小的一团，哭红了眼眶的儿子，鲁兹妈妈安抚般的将他捞出来抱到怀里，又拿起手帕给他擦眼泪，“克涅利斯在学校里交到真正的好朋友是不是很不容易？爸爸妈妈在你出生的时候也正是想到了这点，所以才决定给你起一个稍微有点难念的名字，这样克涅利斯就不会交到坏朋友了——”

她说。

“你看，如果一个人真的非常非常喜欢你，想要和你做好朋友的话，又怎么会叫错克涅利斯名字的正确发音呢？”

幼年军校毕业后，孩子们都学会了一些日常的礼仪，互相之间的称谓也开始从名字变成更为礼貌生疏的姓氏。同年级的幼校生们大多都各自分开，没人再叫他那难念的名字了，同僚和下属们对他的称呼也一路从鲁兹中尉叫到鲁兹中将。而年龄和阅历的增长也让他渐渐学会了控制自己的情绪，于是再少有人亲眼看到过那双会随着紧张和兴奋而改变颜色的眼睛。

不错的相貌，出色的武勋，性格方面看上去也很开朗，甚至偶尔还会说点俏皮话——成为了正常人中的正常人，因而他与同僚们的社交关系也渐渐好了起来。

日子就这么慢慢过去，直到那天新的调令下达，要他前往罗严克拉姆元帅府报到。

“克涅利斯.鲁兹。”见到新同僚，他做了个简短的自我介绍。

“我是奥古斯特.沙姆艾尔.瓦列。”面前的男子有着一头红褐色的头发，身型是标准的沙场悍将，尾音却裹着温柔厚实的卷。一进门，就朝他伸出手来，“克涅利斯.鲁兹，我没念错吧？”

“嗯……嗯。”时隔多年，陡然又从别人口里听到了自己的名字，并且竟然还罕见地读对了，鲁兹难免多看了他一眼，“其实阁下叫我鲁兹就可以了。”

“虽然从礼貌上来讲，称呼阁下的姓氏确实已经够了，但我们之后就都是隶属于吉尔菲艾斯提督麾下的副将，我总不能连同僚的名字也念不对啊。”

想起自己昨夜翻开那本自从他军校毕业就没再碰过的词典，就为了查这个名字究竟该怎么念，瓦列不禁也有点不好意思了起来,“目前吉尔菲艾斯提督麾下就只有我们两个人，为了加深相互了解，以此增强舰队间的合作，我是说，嗯——如果阁下有空的话，今晚一起去吃个饭怎么样？”

在6岁的小鲁兹眼里，所有的灾难都是从自己难念的名字开始的。

35岁的克涅利斯.鲁兹暂且没法反驳这一点，因为那天晚上的菜也好吃，酒也好喝，对面人的一些战术见解更是十分独到且对他胃口——更别提奥古斯特.沙姆艾尔.瓦列从未念错过他的名字，而在这之后的某些夜里，甚至还会温柔地亲吻他紫色的眼睛。

被丘比特的金箭啪的一下正中红心，事了之后还拒绝抢救，认为自己好得不行。患上了如此令人精神失常的热病，且还讳疾忌医，或许之后在告白地狱里忍受煎熬的程度，也不比之前的灾难好到哪里去。

【END】


End file.
